User talk:Cinderstar of ThunderClan
Yay! I think I'll leave it as talk page, unless you want message walls. Do you wanna be an admin? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 03:08, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, when my school starts up again, I might have a lot of homework, so I'll need you :) Also, dont forget to fill in your user page :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 20:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay...and I hate to say it cuase we just finished it, but we're gonna have to redo The New Three Yeah :/ Oh well, it shouldn't take long :) We can keep some of it ask long as it doesn't mention Applepaw or Moonpaw, then we have to change it. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 20:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) So sup? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 20:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol cool! I have all of them >:D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 20:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well, Not the mangas, I dont read Warrior Manga, but I have all of the book books [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 21:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol. I'm almost done reworking the new three, when I am, tell me what you think :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 21:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Have you read it? I finished it last night....Moonpaw and Applepaw are gone, but Tigerpaw is now a main carrie, taking up both of there spots :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 15:42, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Thanks :) You're a really nice person Cinder ;) Your parents should be proud of you :) I'll go fix those now. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 16:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) No probelm, but it's true, you're a really good friend! I dont mean this in a creepy stalker way, but I love you Cinder! Lol xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 16:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) C: So whats up? I changed the activity rule, it's two months instead of two weeks :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 16:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhhh, thats one of the better ones. I felt like the last hope (which I know you havent read yet) went by to fast....hope that doesn't spoil it for you :| [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 16:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol, well.....You'll find out about why she comes back in TLH xD It's kinda sad...but then they (Everyone with her) make it kinda lames Dx [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 16:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It's good, but the erins should have had more fighting :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 16:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hiya Cinder =) ⚡ Duck ⚡ 16:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Only about...ermm...I think 5 in thuderclan and only like..three (that are named) for each of the other clans [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 16:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I might be a little off...chat? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 16:33, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I changes the color to make it eaiser to see tho [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 16:37, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :D Did you think it? What's your favorite part? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 17:45, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I was trying to warn you about Hollyleaf without giving it away. Oh! And one of the Erin's (I can't remember who) Said that Sqirrelflight and Bramblestar becames mates again! I was thinking of doing something in SOTP series with Tigerpaw being their desentgdant, and he becomes evil like Tigerstar.....what do you think? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:36, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I also liked how Crowfeather defended his kits against Breezepelt, that earnd some respect points with me :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:40, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I've always like Crowfeather, but when He denouced the three, I was disappointed in him, then he does this and I was like "There really is a Starclan!!!!" :O Lol. But I've always found it hard to hate Hawkfrost....I think it's cause his pic on what ever book he was on is too cute and we're really simmular xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I like Hollyleaf too, ecspecially when she went crazy xD [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Lol. I never thought she was evil, I think she was jelous, and whated to be like her brothers. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah....I mean, It's kinda like finding out you were a mistake....heartbreaking :/ [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah....so whats up? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 20:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Cool, where are you going? How long will you be gone? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 20:36, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Dang! I hope you have fun :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 21:45, June 27, 2012 (UTC) No probelm. I think you already told me, but when are you going? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 21:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I'm going to my mom's work then! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 21:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) How often to you go camping? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 22:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Dang! Thats sounds fun! Well, I wont see you tomorrow and probally not for the rest of today (I have to get the rest of this book thing for AP World History doone today so I can go with my mom) so I hope you have fun! [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 17:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Man, I've only done two chapters T_T They take forever to do. Atleast I only have three more to do [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'V For Victory - And Victini']] 19:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cinder! I think your supposed to get back today, so how was the camping? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad! I've missed you :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Vi and Dead have been cause more drama >____> like always [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you can see so on my talk on Vi's RP site and WOFW [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 00:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RP site: My talk Vi's talk WOFW: My talk her's And she banned me on both (My oppion) cause she doesn't like me, and if she reads this i dont care, it's too late anyway, but I....I need to tell you something on chat ASAP [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 01:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) YAY! Who needs people like Dead and Vi when all they do is case drama! Lol, you totally messed up meh talk but I fix it :P So whats up? And I'll always be your friend :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) D: I'm sorry! *hugglez you to death* Where are you gonna stay untill august? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, good! Will you have internet? Cause ducky's gonna be gone untill our deal with WOFw is done, and all, so TSOTP series will be on hold untill then...yeah, sorry to get bisnuess mixed in with this Dx Anyway, is your sister annoying? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 02:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Ahhh, well thats good, I've always had my own room cause I'm an only child, but I get super lonely :/ I think I'd take a room-sharing if I could have a brother or sister. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 03:28, July 9, 2012 (UTC) . :D What color? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 03:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Kinda like the top bar that says Create A Wiki on here? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Cool! And lol. We have three people for the contest on here now :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Crystal's brought hers from WOFW, and Melodybird and Mossnose33 are joining from this wiki :D Here's the contest blog: User blog:Bloodstar18/Bloody's and Cinder's Awesome, Super, Mega, Fantastic, Slendifrous Writing Contest [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) She's my friend too :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:41, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Have you see the conver for the next warriors book The Sun Trail? It's for the Dawn of the Clans series. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) It's super cute [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:51, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but it's two months and half a year away D: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:55, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Tell me about it....atleast the first Survivors book (Which isn't by the Warriors Erins, totally new authors) and Yellowfang's super editon will come out soon :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I think we will. It sucks it's not by the current erins tho D: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 04:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Nope! It's by some new people. Apperentally hapercollins owns the name Erin Hunter and their useing it on Survivors to make it popular. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 11:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Apperentally they'll be writing in the same "style tho". Have you seen the new community message? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 16:41, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Did you vote? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 16:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay. You can also vote on your matter :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 16:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yerps! You are a user on here, and no-one will know who voted for what. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 16:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Why'd you vote no? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 16:57, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Could have been Ducky.... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Or someother user that doesn't like you O.o or a ghost D: Lol jk ;P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I hope not! xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:09, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure, if you want, I can make a butt-load of templates and and edit the MediaWiki pages and make it so kuul Lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I left you a message :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 17:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cinder! I couldn't find one, so I made your personal category Cinder's Stuff, is that okay? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 22:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC)